Hot Tea is the Solution to Everything
by Theinsanefangirl
Summary: Sequel to five and a half hours. Rose decides to talk to the Doctor, hoping to cheer him up.


Hot Tea is the Solution to Everything

Rose couldn't stand sitting in the library while the Doctor was inwardly struggling with Reinette's death. She and Mickey had been in there for what seemed like hours, and she knew she had to do something.

She pushed her legs, so they were now hanging off the chair instead of against her chest, and slid off so she was now standing.

Mickey, who was reading a comic book (the TARDIS kept them stocked just in case), glanced up at her.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm going to talk to the Doctor."

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be…?" She felt tears threaten to spill out of her eyes. "Because I'm not her? I can't help him?"

"I didn't say that…" Mickey started.

"You didn't have to. I know he loves her. I know I can't compare… but I… want to help him. He's my friend, Mickey." She wiped her eyes furiously with her wrist. "So, don't try to stop me."

He stared at her for several moments before nodding and turning back to his comic book, though he found his concentration was lessened.

Rose left the library and went straight for the console room, but the Doctor was not in there. She knew the TARDIS was able to move around rooms, so maybe he was hiding because he needed time alone.

She closed her eyes. "Please," she whispered to the TARDIS. "Let me find him. I want to help him."

The TARDIS hummed softly, and Rose saw a door not too far away. She smiled softly, thanking the lovely blue box, and walked towards the door. Her hand hovered over the doorknob for a minute or two, contemplating her actions. Was it a good idea to talk to the Doctor right now? She let her hand drop and went to the kitchen, fixing two hot cups of tea. Whenever she was upset, her mum would bring her tea and that would make things a little bit better.

Tea wouldn't help getting over someone's death, but it was the least she could do.

With her hands now full, the TARDIS took the liberty of silencing opening the door for her. Rose smiled her thanks and gently pushed the door open with her side. There she found the Doctor.

She had never seen this room before. It was large, and pretty much empty except for a bed and a nightstand. It must've been his bedroom.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring off into space, his hand clutching a letter. He didn't even notice Rose come into the room.

He was aware of her presence when she sat on the bed next to him.

Putting the letter back into his jacket pocket, he slowly turned to her.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I thought you'd like some tea," she told him. "Mum always made tea for me… whenever I was upset."

He looked at the two mugs in her hands. "No, thank you. Now, if you please, I'd like to be alone."

"Oh… okay." Rose got up from the bed and walked halfway to the door before she turned around. "No," she said. "I'm not leaving."

"Rose…"

"No! Why can't you talk to me?"

"I… please."

"Because I'm not her."

His eyes perked up slightly. "That's not it at all."

"Yes, it is!" Rose exclaimed. "If she were here, you'd be happy. But… I'm not enough, am I? You can't open yourself up to me. Face it; if she were here, you'd forget about me in a heartbeat."

The Doctor moved at such a speed to her. She gasped as his hand enclosed around her wrists, causing both mugs of tea to smash to the floor. He stared at her with intensity in his deep brown eyes.

"Don't you dare, for one second, think you're less important than Reinette," he hissed.

She stared up at him, lost in his gaze. His words filling her heart with warmth. "I'm sorry. I… I don't like seeing you like this. You're always there for me when I have problems. Why won't you let me be there for you?" His hands loosened, but he still kept them on her wrists.

He opened his mouth to answer, but closed it quickly. She had to know the answer to that, surely? He was already growing too attached to her as it was. That was the reason he had approved Mickey's request to come aboard the TARDIS. He knew it was a long-shot, but he was hoping Rose and Mickey could rekindle their relationship. That way, he didn't have to be prey to his own feelings for her. What a fool he is. After what all he and Rose have been through, after all the love she had shown him, did he really think she would go back to Mickey?

"I'm sorry, Rose," he finally said. "For leaving you here. Five and a half hours must've been torture."

Her brow furrowed. "I'm not sure if this a genuine apology or if you're being completely sarcastic. Yes, I know Sarah Jane waited years for you, and Reinette waited years for you. I waited five and a half hours! Oh, that's so awful! Well, you know what? It was! Because not only were we stuck, but you were gone! I was never going to see you again, and yes, that was torture!" The Doctor felt a fresh of wave pain hit him.

"I was being far from sarcastic, Rose Tyler." A hand reached up to stroke her cheek. "I'm very sorry. Not only because of stranding you and Mickey, but because… well… it would've been awful never seeing you again."

"I don't just travel with you to see the sights, you know," she said softly. "You're the greatest company I can hope for."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry for what happened. With Reinette. She would've love to see some aliens."

He looked down, guilt running through his veins. "Yeah."

"Hey," Rose said, lifting up his chin with her fingers. "We could've have royally screwed up history."

"That's true."

"And… you're not alone, Doctor. No matter how lonely you may feel. You've got me. And I'm not going anywhere. You told me, I can spend the rest of my life with you. Well, I'm doing that."

Rose always knew when to say the right thing. He knew he was going to lose her one day, and that would hurt immensely, but he didn't want to spend all that time worrying about the future when they had the present right here. "How long are you going to stay with me?" He couldn't help himself.

"Forever."

He smiled, giving her cheek one last stroke before looking down at the mess of tea and porcelain on the ground. "Oh, well, I ruined tea." He laughed.

Rose laughed as well. "Come on; I'll fix you a fresh cup."

She gingerly took his hand and led him to the kitchen. She fixed up two new cups of tea and set them on the table. Smiling, she took hers and sipped lightly at it.

"Remember that one time?" The Doctor started. "Moisturize me!" He laughed loudly.

"Oh, god, why are you bringing that up?! That was frightening!" Rose cringed.

"It was, but it's bloody hilarious to quote."

"Fine. "Two hearts, I'm beating out a samba!"' She threw her arms up into the air, puffing out her chest as Cassandra had did.

"Oi, be quiet!" He snapped, with a bit of a smirk.

Rose stuck her tongue out at him, and that moment she sprung out of her seat and ran out of the kitchen, with him chasing her. She laughed louder than ever when his arms wrapped her around her waist. He buried his head into her shoulder, a contagious smile on his face.

"Thank you," he said into her skin. "Hot tea really is the solution to everything."

**The End**


End file.
